thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The House of Blossoms
The House of Blossoms is a decadent, opulent and highly-selective brothel in which discretion is paramount. Located in the heart of the underground Warrens , deep at the bottom of Raker's Ditch in the South Quarter/Riverside district, the brothel is run by Madam Xiao-Xiao, and serves as the primary setting for Chapter 3. History Deep in the ancient past, in one of the City's previous incarnations, the vast maze of chambers that now run beneath the streets of Riverside once served as the base of operations for a secretive order of scribes known as the Keepers. In the centuries since the order's dissolution, a new City has been built over the remains of the old. The Keeper ruins, having been buried underground, were recently excavated by Madam Xiao-Xiao. She proceeded to convert the uppermost levels, which miraculously remained relatively intact, into a brothel, which Xiao-Xiao named the House of Blossoms. Events of Thief '' Catering only to the wealthiest--and most discreet--clientele, the brothel now deals in carnal distractions, and while Madam Xiao-Xiao happily accepts gold for these services, secrets and favours are her preferred currency. Petals and Blossoms alike staff the House, entertaining patrons by arousing some senses... and dulling others. Guests, usually nobles or middle class, wear masks to protect their identities against gossip. Among the many prostitutes in the brothel, they find romantic company and listeners to their stories. Services offered include extensive opium smoking, the romantic company of a prostitute, background music played on the lyre, etc. One of the chambers in the brothel contains a large opium tank. the mechanism used to distribute the chemical throughout the brothel by means of water filters and a series of pipes.''The Art of Thief, p.175. Titan Books. January 2014. Recently, the Thief-Taker General has made Xiao-Xiao's business even more difficult by repeatedly increasing the Black Tax and threatening to interfere with the brothel's opium imports.Chapter 3: Dirty Secrets During the game's third chapter, Garrett infiltrates the brothel in search of the Ritual Book, which he locates in the hidden ruins beneath the House. After the events of Dirty Secrets, the brothel came under attack by the Graven, though Madam Xiao-Xiao was quick to fight them off.''Thief: Tales from the City. ''Dark Horse Comics, 2014. Areas & Layout * Lower Level * Upper Level * Secret Passage The overall layout of the House is heavily based on the Oriental, containing many rounded paper lamps and being filled with warm colors and comfortable furniture. Rose petals line the hard stone floor, with the predominant shade of the brothel as a whole being red, the color of romantic passion. Despite these furnishings, a quick glance at the columns lining the walls and the high, vaulted ceilings will remind the player that Xiao-Xiao simply moved into what was already here, and that the House still lies deep underground. Known Blossoms *Primrose: Real name Erin. Fled the brothel after killing her first client, and became a thief under Garrett's tutelage. *Jasmine *Violet *Susie *Peach *Neroli Trivia *Given that in the comic, there are clearly Blossoms and other clients after Garrett has come and gone, as well as the fact that the Graven storm the brothel, only to be fought off by Xiao-Xiao, it can be inferred that the "canon" path through Dirty Secrets involves Garrett not sabotaging the opium tank. References Category:Locations Category:Keepers Category:Companies Category:South Quarter